Expect The Unexpected
by AFairyTaLe27
Summary: AU for the most part. What happens when something completely unexpected happens? Trory.


Alright, so I'm trying something new with this here fic. While it's not my first fic ever, not even close, it is my first hop into writing anything Gilmore Girl's related. I've been a fan of the show since the start, and just in the last couple of months I've become an avid Trory fan and I've tried to get my hands on as many fics as possible. I think that the sudden interest in the couple comes from my unhealthy obsession with anything and everything Chad Michael Murray. I'm a huge shipper of all things Pacey/Joey. I've written a lot of fics revolving around that couple, and I love reading P/J fic, especially at _Pages Of True Love_.

So, I hope you enjoy this, and that I'm able to do this couple justice. While I've given up any hope on Tristan coming back to Gilmore Girls, it's still fun to read and write about them and make things go the way we would have like them on the show. Heh. I'd love a beta for this story. While I have others I could ask, friends I've made through writing P/J fics...I'd like someone who loves Trory as much as I do, and would better enjoy reading and helping me fix some grammer mistakes or bounce ideas off of concerning this fandom.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing concerning Gilmore Girls. I've got my ideas and my words and that's it. The first few lines are from "The Breakup, Part 2"

**Rating:** PG-13 at the moment, it will probably end up being R as the story progresses.

**Summary:** This picks up when Tristan and Rory kissed at Madeline's party. We all remember that right?? I may alter the characters a bit, the way they act, things of that nature. I will be changing this particular episode a little bit as well. Rory is, to some degree, friends with Paris, Louise, and Madeline. Anything following 'The Breakup, Part 2' is AU and will not follow the show. Anything else will become clearer as you read, any questions just e-mail me. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

**Expect The Unexpected**

Tristan sighed, his head down, staring at his hands. "So where's your boyfriend tonight?"

Her eyes moved around the room, everywhere but in his direction. "Um, he's...not my boyfriend anymore."

He looked up in surprise, his eyes meeting hers. "Why not?"

She shrugged, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "He didn't want to be."

Tristan closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine someone not wanting to be with her. "Idiot."

"So's Summer." Rory answered, surprised at what she'd said. Did she mean it?

"You think you'll get back together?"

She shrugged again. "He was pretty set in his decision."

"When did it happened?" He asked, continuing with his questioning.

"Yesterday. It was our three month anniversary." She said, her eyes watering. But she willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't cry in front of him. "Do you think you guys will?"

"No. No, no, no, no."

"So no?" She joked, her stomach doing flip flops at the small smile that appeared on his face.

"No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while." He said quietly, figuring now was as good a time as any to apologize.

"Oh, that's okay." She said quickly.

"It is?" He answered in confusion, looking her in the eye.

She laughed shortly. "Well, no. But you're sad."

He scratched at his head. This was weird. "Oh well. I am sorry."

She nodded. "Apology accepted."

"Oh man. It's a great party, huh?" He asked, unsure of what else to say, but finding himself wanting to keep talking to her. She had some kind of pull on him.

"Yeah, not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading." She replied, holding up her book.

He looked at her, studying her face for any hint that she was joking. She wasn't. "You' are very odd, you know that."

She smiled, as if she took that as a compliment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He answered quickly, and then he leaned forward and he captured her lips in a kiss.

Her eyes widened at the sudden action. Tristan was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. His hand reached up, cupping her cheek but before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled back and the warmth that had spread between both was gone as quickly as it had come.

And then tears were welling up in her eyes and she had no idea why. "Um. I have to go."

She stood, and he stood too. "Wait, I'm sorry."

She didn't let him finish, only rushed out of the room faster than she knew she could go. She looked for Lane and saw her dancing with Henry, and couldn't bring herself to interrupt. But she had to go. She had to do something. She turned, and she didn't see Tristan following her. Her eyes landed on Madeline and Louise in the kitchen with a bunch of guys she recognized, so against her better judgement she made her way through the throngs of people, wiping at her moistened eyes, her head lowered.

"Rory!" She heard Louise call, relieved that she was wanted there.

"Hey." She replied, smiling.

"Want a drink, Rory?" Brett, one of Tristan's best friends asked her. Of course she thought of Tristan.

She opened her mouth to say no. That was the answer she'd intended to come up with, but for some reason, before she was even able to process what was going on or what her mind was doing, the word 'yes' came out faster than she could think. And when she realized what she had said, she didn't protest only smiled and allowed some sort of drink to be handed to her. And she was drinking, and enjoying what she was drinking.

And then she was asking for another.

And suddenly, the party was fun.

And she didn't want to leave.

"Lane!" Rory called, dancing her way through the crowd of teenagers, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Rory." Lane answered, circling her arms around her brunette friend, unable to match the enthusiasm of her friend's voice. "Are you drunk?"

Rory pulled away, keeping her hands firmly planted on Lane's shoulders. "I don't know. I think, Lane, I might be."

Lane couldn't help but laugh. "It's late, should we go?"

"Go? No way." Rory answered, laughing as if the suggestion was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. "What time is it?"

"11." Lane answered, as she grabbed Rory's wrist to look at her watch.

"Madeline said we could sleep here."

Lane shrugged, as long as her mother thought she was at Rory's, it didn't matter. And that way, she got more time with Henry. As bad as an idea that was, she liked him and for right now the fact that he was perfect, as in, exactly what her mother wanted for her, didn't matter.

"Oh my God!" Rory yelled out excitedly, looking around.

"What?" Lane asked, amused at her friend's behavior. Rory, drunk. This was something she was sure she'd never see again.

"Where's my book?"

"Your book?"

"My book!"

"You brought a book?"

Rory nodded, her smile from ear to ear, not seeming to worked up about the lost book. "I'm going to go find my book! Bye Lane!"

Lane laughed, waving to her friend before turning, in search of Henry.

"Book. Book." Rory mumbled, trying to work her way past the fuzziness in her brain. Where had she left her book?

The light bulb went off in her head, and she realized exactly where she'd left it.

She walked down the hall, the one she'd walked down only an hour before. Then, thought she'd been much more sober, and her ability to walk had been much more in tune. Now, however, walking straight was possibly one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Even considering she went to Chilton.

She reached the room she'd been in before, pushing the door open with more force than necessary. "Oops!"

His head turned at the noice, smirking as he saw a completely intoxicated Rory walk through the doors. "Well, well, well."

She jumped at the noise, bumping into the wall. "You're still in here!"

"Yes, I am."

"I thought you were supposed to be the life of the party."

"Well, seeing as how things are going for me tonight, I'd say I'm allowed one bad night."

"Why are you still here?" She asked, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her book.

He shrugged, handing her the book. "I like to torture myself."

She laughed, why she had no idea. "We kissed before."

"Yes, Mary, we did."

"My name's Rory."

He nodded, looking down before meeting his eyes. "Yeah, it is."

"I've never gotten drunk before."

"Yeah, that doesn't really surprise me." He answered with a smirk, standing up from his seat, moving closer to her.

"I'm having fun."

"Well good. You deserve that."

"You're right." She said, nodding, as if he'd just made everything she'd done tonight right. "You're right, I am. I mean, just because I couldn't tell my boyfriend I loved him doesn't mean he had to break up with me. God, how the hell do I know if I love him?"

"He told you he loved you?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, right after he showed me the car he built for me. Crazy, huh?" She asked, reaching out for the piano as a wave of dizziness took her over.

"Woah, careful." He said, reaching out to steady her.

She looked up, into his eyes. His gorgeous eyes. He really was gorgeous. She'd always thought so, but it was only now, when she was completely intoxicated and not thinking straight that she was allowed to admit it to herself. And it was only now that she was able to tell herself that she really had enjoyed that kiss before, and that she wouldn't be so hard on him if he tried it again.

He studied her, really studied her and he noticed how her eyes seemed to darken, mirroring something he thought might be desire. And it was then that he couldn't help but kiss her. She couldn't look at him that way, drunk or not, and not expect him to at least try one more time.

So he kissed her, and it was soft and gentle and she allowed him to take control of her. Her knees weakened, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, only because she needed something to hold onto of course.

He pulled away, missing the taste of her already. She tasted perfect, of alcohol and something minty and something he could only describe as Rory.

"You're taking advantage of me, Tristan." She noted, her eyes still closed.

"You're letting me." He whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm drunk. I don't know anything right now."

"You know I'm taking advantage of you." He bantered back.

And she sighed, because he was a charmer, and she was like puty in his hands right now.

"Do it again." She said, almost inaudibly.

"Do what again?" He asked innocently, kissing her jawline.

"Take advantage of me."

And he did.

Completely.


End file.
